


She died of a fever and nothing could save her...

by MurderRose



Series: Corona Drabbles [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Author is as confused as you are, COVID-19, Confusion, M/M, ghost - Freeform, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: A ghost?  In their apartment?  Someone seriously needed to call maintenance.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: Corona Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674001
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	She died of a fever and nothing could save her...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know either. I feel Vernon is weird here, so apologies!  
> Title from Molly Malone.
> 
> Stay safe! 
> 
> Characters not mine this is fiction.

Seungkwan nodded, “Right, and do you want anything in the shops?”

On the other end of the phone line, Vernon shouted, “No! I don’t!! I want you to come home because there’s a ghost in our apartment!”

“As you said, Vernon, I did hear you. We still need milk though, and I thought we were running out of bananas?”

“I don’t care about bananas” Vernon whined, “why aren’t you listening to me?”

“Vernonnie,” Seungkwan started, getting a trolley and joining the queue for the shops, “I love you, I do, but I think lockdown has started to go to your head. There are no ghosts in our place.”

“Whatever, you’ll believe me when you come home.”

“So  _ do _ you want anything in the shops??”

There was a silence and then a quiet, “Can you get oranges and those cheese biscuits please?”

“Ok, home soon”

“Stay safe” 

Seungkwan hung up, shaking his head, a ghost. Really. 

When he finally got into the supermarket, he tried to be as quick as possible, taking care to stay the safe 2 metres away from everyone he saw. The shops were mad, people had stopped buying lots and lots of things, but there was still no toilet paper, and there were no eggs. Most people were behaving, and being socially distant, but queuing for the checkout was ridiculous. There were only three desks open and the queue was the length of the shops. 

Eventually he got through, checked out and back into the car on the way home. That was one thing about this lockdown, the roads were empty. Normally the shops to their apartment took about half an hour but in these situations, it was ten minutes. Absolutely mad.

Seungkwan was greeted at the door by a frantic Vernon, who shoved the hand sanitiser in his face and demanded he “hurry up hurry up” and Seungkwan remembered the nonsense about a ghost. Washing his hands as quickly as he possibly could, while still doing so properly, he brought the groceries through to the kitchen.

To the kitchen.

To the kitchen, where he stopped and stared.

“Vernon-ah?” Seungkwan called over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the sight in front of him, “Vernon-ah? You didn’t tell me we had a guest? I would have picked up a cake”

Vernon came closer and stood behind Seungkwan, peeking out from behind his shoulder, “I did, it’s a ghost”

“Ghosts don’t exist love” Seungkwan whispered, and then, gathering his courage, stepped around the … visitor to put everything away. And to put the kettle on.

“Would you like some tea?” Seungkwan offered the … being standing in their kitchen and when she it they didn’t answer, he scooted around them it the being, and went to find Vernon.

“Vernon? If this is a prank so help me God…”

“I don’t know? I came out of my office and it was standing there? All translucent and weird and not making any noise…”

“Maybe it’s one of the hyungs? Trying to scare us?”

“They wouldn’t, not during a pandemic”

“Ring them anyway, I’ll see if it can move”

Seungkwan went back out to the kitchen and took the sweeping brush, pushing it gently at the creature’s heels but the brush went right through them. He screamed and Vernon came running, catching his wrist and pulling him back towards himself.

“What? What happened, are you hurt?”

“It’s a ghost, the broom went through her feet, Vernonnie I don’t like this”

“I googled it, apparently sage works, do you have any in your herb garden?” Vernon said quietly, wrapping his arms around Seungkwan who nodded shakily.

They got the sage and feeling rather stupid, threw it at the  _ ghost _ and when that didn’t work, lit some off the hob, and carried it, smoking, on a plate towards the  _ ghost. _

As soon as the smoke touched the outer line of the  _ ghost’s _ body it vanished.

Seungkwan nearly dropped the plate, before putting it quickly on a table and turning to clutch onto Vernon.

“We’re never speaking about that again”

“Agreed”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
